Ayudando Al Amor Mutuamente
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Realmente, lo mas doloroso para un amor... es que la persona a la que ames, tenga que casarse con otro por que fue arreglado. Esperar ha que pueda cambiarse ese destino y esperar mas para que el sueño se haga realidad, puede ser la mejor o peor experiencia de la vida ¿que opinan?
1. Capitulo 1 (Jardín)

Como siempre hay que aclara. Umineko no me pertenece le pertenece a 07th Expansion. Asi que espero que disfruten este nuevo fic, que se me a ocurrida. por favor opinión si les gusta, sin mas que decir por el momento gracias.

* * *

Era el mes de febrero en la isla Rokkenjima, hacia frió, obviamente porque aun era invierno, una jovencita estaba afuera sentada haciendo su tarea, ella miraba fascinada su libro de geografía, ya que venían imágenes de diferentes lugares del mundo.

Jessica: (mirando el libro emocionada) que hermoso se ve, tan soleado y cálido. Y esta aquí están en el polo norte, jajaja se ve que ahí hace mas frió que aquí. (Suspiro) como deseo, poder volar libre de esta isla, recorrer todo el mundo sin ataduras y en gran libertad. (Mirando el libro) pero por mientras me conformare viendo este libro.

Jessica, seguía haciendo su tarea, aunque afuera hacia mucho frió ella le encantaba, aunque fuera muy propensa a enfermarse de las vías respiratorias.

Jessica: (estornudando) achuuu. Amo el frió, pero odio enfermarme.

Kanon: (acercándose a Jessica) ¿necesita algo? señorita Jessica.

Jessica: (mirando a Kanon) no Kanon, estoy bien. Solo estoy terminando de hacer mi tarea, aquí en al hermoso frio.

Kanon: está bien señorita, si me necesita vendré de inmediato.

Jessica: espera Kanon.

Kanon: ¿si? Señorita

Jessica: (sonrojada) si necesito algo.

Kanon: (mirándola) ¿Qué cosa señorita?

Jessica: (sonrojada) bueno un acompañante, mientras hago al tarea, es que ya termine la tarea de geografía y las otras materias me aburren tanto y quiero si alguien puede estar conmigo para que no me duerma.

Kanon: (se queda parado) bien me quedare aquí, para que no se aburra.

Jessica: ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas?

Kanon: (se sienta) ¿así está bien? Señorita

Jessica: (sonriendo) si así está bien.

Jessica, mientras hacia su tarea. Kanon, la miraba fijamente pero tenía cuidado de que ella no se diera cuneta, el sentía algo por Jessica, pero el mismo no lo aceptaba, pro sus tontos pensamientos de que el solo era un mueble y no podía tener una vida.

Jessica: (mirando el libro) pensamiento: jajajaja, Kanon, es tan ingenuo, ya me di cuenta como me ve, pero por que no m dice nada, yo se que él siente algo por mí, me lo dice mi corazón.

Jessica: (tomando un libro) toma Kanon, para que te entretengas, y no te aburras, (sonriendo y sonrojada) porque sería muy mal si los dos nos quedáramos dormidos, por el aburrimiento

Kanon: (tomando el libro y algo sonrojado levemente) gracias, señorita Jessica.

Kanon, miraba el libro, al igual que Jessica, el se fascino con las imágenes de tenia ese libro.

Kanon: (mirando el libro) ese lugar es hermoso.

Jessica: (se acerco) ¿Qué lugar Kanon?

Kanon: (sonrojado levemente) este señorita, mire es un lugar hermoso

La imagen era, de un hermoso paisaje de unos volcanes en la noche.

Jessica: (sonrojada y sonriendo) son los volcanes de los enamorados.

Kanon: (mirándola algo confundido) ¿volcanes de los enamorados?

Jessica: (feliz y sonriendo) si, son unos volcanes que tienen una hermosa historia, sus nombres verdaderos son popocatepetl e iztaccihuatl, yo los llamo los volcanes de los enamorados, por su historia, es tan trágica y bella.

Kanon: (interesado en la historia y medio sonrojado) señorita Jessica, ¿podría contarme esa historia?

Jessica: (mirando el rostro de Kanon y sonrojada) claro Kanon-kun.

Kanon: gracias.

Jessica: (mirando al cielo y pensando) bien deja y lo recuerdo. Es una historia del país de México, para ser exacta en puebla. Hace tiempo, cuando los aztecas dominaban el Valle de México, los otros pueblos debían obedecerlos y rendirles tributo, pese a su descontento. Un día, cansado de la opresión, el cacique de Tlaxcala decidió pelear por la libertad de su pueblo y empezó una terrible guerra entre aztecas y tlaxcaltecas.

La bella princesa Iztaccíhuatl, hija del cacique de Tlaxcala, se había enamorado del joven Popocatépetl, uno de los principales guerreros de este pueblo. Ambos se profesaban un amor inmenso, por lo que antes de ir a la guerra, el joven pidió al padre de la princesa la mano de ella si regresaba victorioso. El cacique de Tlaxcala aceptó el trato, prometiendo recibirlo con el festín del triunfo y el lecho de su amor. El valiente guerrero se preparó con hombres y armas, partiendo a la guerra después de escuchar la promesa de que la princesa lo esperaría para casarse con él a su regreso. Al poco tiempo, un rival de Popocatépetl inventó que éste había muerto en combate. Al enterarse, la princesa Iztaccíhuatl lloró amargamente la muerte de su amado y luego murió de tristeza.

Popocatépetl venció en todos los combates y regresó triunfante a su pueblo, pero al llegar, recibió la terrible noticia de que la hija del cacique había muerto. De nada le servían la riqueza y poderío ganados si no tenía su amor.

Entonces, para honrarla y a fin de que permaneciera en la memoria de los pueblos, Popocatépetl mandó que 20,000 esclavos construyeran una gran tumba ante el Sol, amontonando diez cerros para formar una gigantesca montaña.

Desconsolado, tomó el cadáver de su princesa y lo cargó hasta depositarlo recostado en su cima, que tomó la forma de una mujer dormida. El joven le dio un beso póstumo, tomó una antorcha humeante y se arrodilló en otra montaña frente a su amada, velando su sueño eterno. La nieve cubrió sus cuerpos y los dos se convirtieron, lenta e irremediablemente, en volcanes.

Desde entonces permanecen juntos y silenciosos Iztaccíhuatl y Popocatépetl, quien a veces se acuerda del amor y de su amada; entonces su corazón, que guarda el fuego de la pasión eterna, tiembla y su antorcha echa un humo tristísimo. (Mirando a Kanon algo triste) y esa es la historia de esos dos volcanes, que aunque en vida no pudieron estar juntos, pero ya muertos nunca se separaron, es una historia de amor tan trágica.

Kanon: (mirándola a los ojos) pensamiento: en los ojos de la señorita Jessica, se ven tan tristes por la historia. Suspiro, como me gustaría, hacerla feliz.

Jessica: (sonrojada) pensamiento: porque me mira así, me estoy poniendo tan nerviosa, no se que hacer. Me gustaría que me robara un beso, pero sé que nunca lo hará.

Kanon: (acercándose a Jessica) señorita Jessica, yo le quiero decir algo.

Jessica: (sonrojada) ¿Q-que cosa, ka-kanon-kun?

Kanon: (sonrojado) es que yo… yo… usted….

Jessica y Kanon, se estaban poniendo muy rojos, se estaban acercando tanto, tanto. Que estaban a punto de besarse.

Shannon: (gritando) señorita Jessica, la están buscando sus padres.

Kanon y Jessica, se sonrojaron y se alejaron el uno del otro. Muy nerviosos, aunque el beso no ocurrió.

Jessica: (sonrojadisima) gracias Shannon, bueno tengo que ir a ver que quieren.

Shannon: (apenada) creo que interrumpí algo muy importante. ¿No es así Kanon-kun?

Kanon: (sonrojado) claro que no, nada interrumpiste hermana.

Shannon: (sentándose a su lado) hermanito, tu quieres mucho a la señorita Jessica, no lo puedes negar.

Kanon: (cabizbaja) soy un mueble, no puedo aceptar ese sentimiento.

Shannon: (enojada) Kanon, no digas eso. Tú la amas, y ella a ti. Eso nunca lo podrás cambiar.

Kanon: hermana, aun así. Los señores, no aceptaran este amor que sentimos Jessica y yo. Y no quiero que al señorita este en una situación así con los señores.

Shannon: (suspira) Kanon-kun, eres imposible.

En la mansión, se encontraba Jessica con sus padres. Los cuales estaban hablando de algo, muy importante y Jessica apenas se enteraría.

Jessica: bien. ¿Qué es lo que sucede papa?


	2. Capitulo 2 (Amarga Tristeza)

Krauss: (mirando a su hija) Jessica, ahí algo muy importante que tenemos que decirte. Algo que se arreglo desde antes que tu nacieras.

Natsuhi: (acercándose a Krauss) Jessica, por favor no nos odies.

Jessica: (confundida) ¿Por qué, tendría que odiarlos?

Krauss: cuando, aun estabas dentro de tu madre. Arreglamos con una familia adinerada y poderosa un matrimonio, entre tú y el hijo mayor de esa familia.

Jessica: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso? No lo hare, me niego.

Natsuhi: (acercándose a Jessica) hija tienes que hacerlo, tu padre tienes algunos problemas económicos y tienes que hacerlo Jessica, para ayudarlo.

Jessica: (llorando) pero, pero me casare sin amor, acaso, no importa lo que yo siento. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona. No quiero traicionar a esa persona.

Krauss: (acercándose a Jessica) hija mía, perdónanos. Pero tienes que hacerlo. Es tu deber como una futura líder de la familia Ushiromiya.

Jessica: (agacha la cabeza) está bien lo hare.

Natsuhi trata de abrazarla, pero Jessica se niega al abrazo.

Jessica: por favor déjenme sola, hace una hora era una persona feliz, pero ya nunca lo volveré hacer. Muchas gracias padres.

Jessica, sale del estudio y se va a su habitación. Krauss y Natsuhi, sabían que cometían un gran error para su hija, pero no tenían ninguna otra opción. Más que un matrimonio arreglado.

Jessica: (corría sin rumbo alguno, mientras lloraba) pensamiento: porque, porque me hicieron esto ahora, porque no me dijeron antes, todo esto si lo hubiera sabido antes, nunca me hubiera enamorado de Kanon, tan profundamente como lo estoy. Nunca lo podre hacer

Jessica, siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con una persona, ella estaba a punto de caer al piso, pero esa persona la sostuvo.

Jessica: (confundida) ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿?: ¿Estás bien?

Jessica: (sonrojada) suéltame y responde mis preguntas.

Riuyi: (sonriendo) soy Riuyi Kihara y vine aquí, porque un matrimonio arreglado, que planearon mis padres con los señores Ushiromiya, cuando yo tenía un año de edad. Que fastidio ¿no lo crees?

Jessica: (escuchándolo algo molesta) pensamiento: con este tipo pretenden que me casare, no es feo, pero aun así no es como Kanon.

Riuyi: (sonriendo) y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Jessica: (molesta) soy Jessica Ushiromiya, y se supone que soy tu prometida. Y si esto es una tremenda molestia.

Riuyi: (apenado) disculpa Jessica, no era mi intención decir que sería una molestia casarme contigo, eres muy bonita y eso. Pero es que yo…. Yo estoy enamorado.

Jessica: (sorprendida) ya veo, no pues los dos estamos iguales.

Riuyi: ¿a qué te refieres?

Jessica: (sonrojada) yo también estoy enamorada. Pero no quiero decepcionar a mis padres.

Riuyi: yo tampoco, lo quiero hacer. Pero no puedo traicionar a mi corazón. Pensaba que si venia aquí y si le decía a el señor Krauss, que no quería desposarme con su hija, por que amaba a otra y más por que es un arreglo que yo no hice, podría salir de esto.

Jessica: creo que será algo inútil. Mis padres quieren que me case contigo, para ayudar a la familia Ushiromiya, y no puedo dar la espalda a eso.

Cabe mencionar que Riuyi, no es un chico feo. Es alto, tez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules muy bonitos, delgado, muy amable y de buenos sentimientos. Pero sin importar esto, Jessica no le atraía en o mas mínimo, su corazón era de Kanon y nunca de nadie más.

Riuyi: ¿Qué tal si nos ayudamos mutuamente? Así podríamos acabara con este matrimonio arreglado.

Jessica: ¿Cómo?

Riuyi: (riendo) no tengo la menor idea, pero que tal si pensamos los dos juntos. Así se nos ocurrirá algo.

Jessica: (suspira) si no hay otro remedio. Oye y ¿Cómo es tu enamorada?

Riuyi: bueno ella es una chica sumamente hermosa y tan dulce, es algo baja de estatura, tiene el cabello carmesí, ojo verde, delgada, algo torpe y muy tierna, como una niña. Tiene la misma edad que yo 19 años, es mi amiga de la infancia. Aunque su familia no es adinerada ni nada así, yo la amo tal y como es.

Jessica: (sorprendida) y ¿ella sabe sobre tus sentimientos?

Riuyi: (sonriendo) si, sabe de mis sentimientos. Se los confesé y soy feliz ella también siente lo mismo por mí, pero aun no le he dicho sobre este matrimonio arreglado y yo pro eso quiero romper este arreglo, el dolor que le provocare, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Jessica: (bajando la cabeza) al menos, al persona que amas, se lo has dicho y te correspondió, el mío ni siquiera me corresponde, pero aun así no podre amara nadie más y nunca traicionaría este amor.

Riuyi: y el ¿Cómo es?

Jessica: (sonrojada) bueno el es menor que yo por dos años. Es de cabello gris, ojos azules, es delgado y muy lindo, pero demasiado serio, (bajando la cabeza) le confesé mis sentimientos, pero él me rechazo, no había perdido las esperanzas con el, pero con esto ya las perdí todas. (Comienza a llorar).

Riuyi: (tratando de consolarla) lo siento Jessica, no quiera que lloraras, perdona. Lo siento.

Jessica: (sonríe) no es tu culpa, es culpa de ese arreglo. Que ahora los dos sufrimos, por no poder estar con la persona amada.

Riuyi: tengo una idea, y creo que si funcionara.

Jessica: (se acerca a el feliz) así dime ¿Cuál es?

Riuyi: bueno, dices que tu familia, tiene problemas económicos y necesita ayuda, pues muy fácil. Yo les prestare la cantidad que necesiten y saldan sus deudas, luego van pagando la deuda, sin al necesitada de una boda. Solo con las firmas de unos papeles, que estipula el préstamo que le haremos y la garantía que regresaran el dinero. Así ya no necesitarías casarte conmigo ni yo contigo y estaríamos cada quien con la persona que amamos.

Jessica: (se toca la cara pensando) está bien el plan, pero es posible que mis padres, no aceptan son muy orgullosos.

Riuyi: (sonriendo) no perdemos nada intentando.

Jessica: (sonríe) muchas gracias, que bueno que compartimos el mismo deseo de estar con la persona que amamos.

Los dos se van dentro de la mansión, para poder hablar con los padres de Jessica. Pero los dos jóvenes no esperaban, que habían sido espiados, por una persona. Sin bien, esta persona no escucho todo, pero escucho algunas cosas y verlos juntos le molestaba.


	3. Capitulo 3 (Plan Amoroso)

Kanon: (agachando la cabeza y su cara era ocultada por su cabello) ¿matrimonio arreglado? Ella estaba feliz y triste, ¿se casara con él? ¿Por qué me duele, porque me duele el saber eso? Si yo soy un mueble, no debo sentirme así. Pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón me duele. (Cae de rodillas al piso y empieza a llorar) no por favor no, mi querida y amada Jessica, no lo hagas. Te amo tanto, porque fui tan estúpido y no lo dije antes, ahora ya no podré hacer nada. Ahora si debo renunciar a ella. Me arrepiento de haberte rechazado esa vez, en ese momento y siempre te he amado, pero no lo aceptaba. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Se escucha un pequeño grito, el cual le hablaba a Kanon.

Shannon: (gritando) ¿Kanon? ¿Dónde estás?

Kanon: (se levanta y se limpia sus lágrimas) aquí estoy hermana.

Shannon: (sonriendo) ah es que tienes que ir, para atender a los señores con su visita y… ¿Kanon, ocurre algo?

Kanon: (negando con la cabeza) no nada hermana.

Shannon: (se acerca a Kanon y lo mira los ojos) tú no puedes engañarme, pequeño. Sé que te ocurre algo, estabas llorando.

Kanon: (se abraza de Shannon y empieza a llorar) hermana, tenías razón. La amo, la amo y mucho, pero ya es tarde ella se casara con otro, y no podré hacer nada.

Shannon: (abraza a Kanon) lo siento hermanito.

Kanon: (se aparta de Shannon se limpia sus lagrima) bien, hermana. Gracias por escucharme. Bien que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Shannon: (mirando la cara de Kanon que expresaba su dolor) a si, tienes que ir a atender a los señores y a su invitado, a la sala de estudio. Pero si quieres yo lo hago mejor, entrar ahí te va a doler más hermano, mejor yo lo hago.

Kanon: (serio) no gracias hermana, yo lo hare, debo acostumbrarme. Pensamiento: aunque se me rompa el corazón todas las veces que los vea juntos, debo resistir.

Los dos entran a la mansión. Kanon se dirigía al estudio, con el carrito donde se llevaba el té y los pastelillos.

Kanon, toca la puerta

Krauss: adelante.

Kanon, pasa para poder servir el té y los pastelillos. Él se pone hacer eso, mientras los demás siguen hablando sobre el tema del matrimonio arreglado. Kanon al escuchar todo esto se pone algo nervioso y enfadado, pero no lo demostraría. Mira fijamente a Riuyi y luego ve a Jessica, que estaba sentada cerca de él y solo pudo agachar la mirada.

Kanon: (pensamiento de Kanon) ella está cerca de él y no le parece molestarse en lo más mínimo, me olvido tan rápido, ella me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero fui un tonto a rechazar su amor, y ahora no puedo hacer nada más que callar todo esto que siento.

Jessica: (sorprendida) Kanon-kun, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Kanon, se sorprende sacándolo de sus pensamientos y se fija en lo que estaba haciendo, él estaba sirviendo el té en las tasas, pero por estar hundido en sus pensamientos derramo el té y estaba mojando toda la mesita se centró.

Kanon: (molesto consigo mismo por la tontería que acaba de hacer) lo siento, lo limpiare de inmediato.

Riuyi: (riéndose) jajajajajaja, valla chico más tonto y distraído.

Jessica: (molesta) oye no le digas eso, fue un accidente, a todo el mundo le pasa un accidente.

Riuyi: tienes razón Jessica.

Kanon, se sorprendió de que Jessica, lo defendiera.

Natsuhi: (molesta por la actitud de Jessica) Jessica, no le hables así a tu futuro marido, y más por defender a un sirviente.

Jessica: (molesta con su mama) no es mi futuro marido, no me voy a casar con él.

Krauss: (serio) sal de aquí de inmediato Kanon.

Kanon, afirmo con la cabeza y salió, aunque quería saber qué es lo que pasaría. El esteba feliz, de cómo Jessica lo defendió y más cuando dijo que no se casaría con el tal Riuyi, pero también algo temeroso de lo que fueran a decir los padres de Jessica.

Krauss: (molesto) ¿Cómo que no te casaras con el Jessica?

Jessica: (molesta) lo has escuchado bien papa. No me casare con él y el tampoco conmigo.

Riuyi: de hecho sí, yo tampoco deseo casarme con Jessica, ya que estoy enamorado de otra persona. Pero podemos hacer algo, ya que tienen problemas económicos. Con un préstamo, así ambos lados estarían felices.

Krauss: (serio) ¿nos podrían prestar tal cantidad de dinero? ¿Sin la necesidad de un matrimonio?

Riuyi: (dirigiéndose a Krauss) sí señor, aunque este matrimonio es desde que éramos pequeños Jessica y yo, pero no lo deseamos cumplir y si el préstamo se puede hacer, convencí a mis padres, de negar el matrimonio, solo si usted estaba de acuerdo y el préstamo si se haría.

Natsuhi: (muy enfadada) el matrimonio arreglado se hará, no podremos subajarnos a un préstamo sería algo indignante para la familia Ushiromiya.

Krauss: (miro molesto Natsuhi) escucha, este muchacho nos da una buena opción, así podríamos salvar la familia Ushiromiya y nuestra hija no tendría que ser infeliz el resto de su vida.

Jessica, sonrió al escuchar esas palabras salir de su padre, que estaba convencido, pero ella sabe que su mama es muy orgullosa y no querrá eso, para nada.

Riuyi: no solo yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, sino también Jessica está enamorada.

Jessica: (sonrojada) ¿Por qué has dicho?

Natsuhi: (mirando a Jessica) ¿eso es cierto, hija?

Jessica, afirma con la cabeza.

Natsuhi: (pensamiento) si ella está enamorada, debe ser feliz con la persona que ama. (Fuera de sus pensamientos) y ¿Quién es el hija?

Jessica: (agacha la cabeza) ustedes nunca lo aceptaran como mi novio, pero yo lo amo sin importar que. Esa persona de la que estoy enamorada es… es… es Kanon-kun.

Krauss: (mira a Jessica) hija, estás segura que lo amas a él. Él no tiene nada que ofrecerte. Es un simple sirviente ¿estás consciente de eso?

Jessica: si papa. Se eso perfectamente, pero aun así eso no me importa.

Krauss: (serio) bien, si el préstamo sigue en pie, ya no habrá matrimonio arreglado y podrán ser felices, con quien ustedes quiera, eso si Natsuhi está de acuerdo.

Natsuhi, estaba algo molesta por todo eso, pero su amor de madre por su hija Jessica y verla feliz, pudo ganarle al orgullo.

Natsuhi: (sonriendo) si con eso nuestra hija es feliz, está bien lo acepto.

Riuyi y Jessica, estaban tan felices, por lo que había pasado, era para ellos una muy buena noticia. Y más porque ahora serian feliz, con la persona que aman.

Después de un rato, Riuyi se tuvo que ir, para ir a dar la buena noticia.

Jessica: (acompañando a la puerta a Riuyi) jajajajaja, lo pudimos lograr, valla como cambian las cosas, en unas cuantas horas.

Riuyi: (volteando a ver a Jessica) si, cambian muy rápido. Jajajaja, en cuando llegare a depositar el préstamo, para que todo esto empiece y acabe lo más rápido posible.

Jessica: si, espero poder volverte a ver, con tu linda novia.

Riuyi: jajaja, gracias yo igual quiero verte con tu novio.

Jessica: (sonriendo amargamente) si yo también eso espero.

Riuyi: (mirando la hora en su reloj) oh, valla ya me tengo que ir, adiós amiga Jessica.

Jessica: (agitando la mano en el aire) adiós amigo.

Riuyi, se va para dirigirse a donde estaba el navío que lo estaba esperando, el camino sería algo largo, pero aun había luz solar.

Jessica, se queda mirando un rato el atardecer y se puso a pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado en ese día de frio.

Jessica: (feliz) valla, por fin esto del matrimonio arreglado termino. Espero que nunca más se vuelva a presentar algo así.

En eso alguien se acerca a Jessica.

Kanon: (serio) ¿necesita algo señorita Jessica?

Jessica: (sonrojada) no Kanon-kun, no necesito nada, solo estaba aquí, despidiéndome de mi nuevo amigo Riuyi.

Kanon: (pensamientos) ¿amigo?, ¿Por qué le dirá así a su futuro esposo? ¿Acaso ya no se casara con él? Espero que eso sea.

Jessica: (muy feliz) por cierto Kanon-kun, ya no me casare con él, otra vez soy libre como el viento.

Kanon, al escuchar estas palabras estaba muy feliz, e hizo algo que él deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo, pero su tonto pensamiento de ser un mueble se lo impedía.

Kanon, abrazo a Jessica muy fuertemente, mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima.

Jessica: (sonrojada y sorprendida) ¿q-que haces ka-kanon?

Kanon: (cerrando los ojos sin dejar de abrazarla) estoy muy feliz, de que no se case con él. No quiero que nadie la aparte de mi lado. La amo mucho señorita Jessica, ya no lo puedo ocultar más, hoy me estaba muriendo de celos, tenía tanto miedo, enfado, tristeza, tantas emociones, que nunca había podido comprender y hoy lo hice, señorita Jessica, perdóneme por la vez que la rechace, lo hice, porque yo mismo me consideraba poca cosa para usted, pero ahora ya no pude aguantar más. La amo, por favor no me rechace.

Jessica, no podría crear todo lo que estaba diciendo Kanon, ella estaba tan feliz, al saber que todo lo que ella deseaba se estaba haciendo realidad, todo gracias a una horrible noticia y a la ayuda mutua de un nuevo amigo.

Jessica: (muy feliz y sonrojada) Kanon, nunca podría rechazarte te amo mucho, te amo mucho.

Se miraron fijamente y no pudieron evitarlo más y se dieron un casto beso, sin dejar de abrazarse y pensar en el maravilloso momento que está ocurriendo.

El amor de ellos, pudo derrotar el hecho de que Kanon es un mueble.


End file.
